The Princess of Destiny revised
by ScarredAngelofWar
Summary: Gannon returns and brings back Shadow Link. His mission? Retrive Princess Zelda. As Shadow fights to keep her from his lighter self he realizes his feelings for the princess. a comic battle between the schizophrenic duo. placed right after OOT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites.

"I'm sorry Link, all this was my fault." The princess cried as she and Link stood in the clouds. "I was a foolish child, because of me you lost your childhood, now I'm going to fix it." She said reaching out for something, "Link please let me have the ocarina of time back." She asked. "Zelda…" Link said his eyes darkening with sorrow. "I'll send you back to when you where a child, before any of this happened and I won't bother you any longer." Zelda whispered. Link tried to contain the urge to tell Zelda he never wanted to forget her, ever… because he loved her, he always had. "Zelda… please, if you must take me back in time, not before I met you… not before that…" He whispered. Zelda smiled. Was it possible he had feelings for her as well? She knew that Link was the one person she would do anything to be with, anything to make him happy, even if it meant staying out of his life. Now he was asking, almost begging her, not to forget him. She smiled. No, you're right… the dangers are over now lets just live life like we were supposed to…

2 Years Later

Link looked at the pale sky and sighed, things had defiantly calmed down since Gannon's defeat. The grass tickled his skin and the wind blew his blond hair in a whirlwind. He looked to his side. The princess sat in the courtyard as well, making flower chains. Bored he stood and looked around. It was such a beautiful day, sun shining bright, and sky rolling with large clouds of cotton. A beautiful princess sitting in the grass… he and Zelda had remained great friends after the hardships …he couldn't ask for more. He sung his sword, stretching the muscles in his arms when the wind grew cold. Link looked around confused. The sky darkened, the sun dimmed and Link felt chills run up and down his spine like a Yo-yo.

"Do you want some real practice with that thing?" a voice sounded from behind him. Zelda squeaked as she looked up. There stood a spitting image of Link. Kind of transparent he was, no real color to him at all except light hazes of blacks and grays. He looked, like…. Well… a shadow. He floated above her head with a malicious smile on his face. Then it donned on Zelda. "Shadow Link?" She asked. Link nodded angrily, sword gripped tightly in his hand, his knuckles white with stress.

"What do you want shadow?" he bellowed griping his sword harder.

"Well you see…" The shadow began. "Gannondorf escaped from that little confinement you guys had going on." He smiled. "He offered me the most wonderful promotion." Link looked at him in wonder and disgust. Gannon was free… and this time Link had a feeling he was a lot stronger. "So… in any case…" The shadow started. "I'll be snagging that hotty of princess over there." He smirked. "WHAT?" the princess asked in bewilderment. "You WILL not talk to her like that!!" Link yelled and jumped into the air to slice the shadow. He missed, as the shadow grew closer to Zelda. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"LINK!!" Zelda screamed beating the shadow with her fists and kicking. Link charged again. The shadow moved swiftly out of harms way. "You want to stop this petty rivalry? Want to finish this fight? Meet me at the water temple if you want to save this gorgeous princess… if not… I can make her feel right at home…" he gave the princess a lustful look. Link's anger boiled. "LINK!" The princess screamed again. "Don't worry princess! I'm coming!" he yelled as the shadow flew away with a screaming princess in toe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Two: Visiting Shadow Link.

At that moment, Link wanted nothing more than to charge after shadow Link with all the rage he had and save Zelda, if anything happened to her, Link would have one dead shadow on his hands. He was irrational and full of rage so he slowed down and thought it unwise. He needed to prepare. So he went to the spare bedroom of the castle witch he stayed in quite often. Inside he unlocked one of his treasure boxes in which he kept his stuff. Inside he got some of his old gear he had collected such as his long shot, Zora tunic, and iron boots. He rechecked all his gear before pulling out his fairy ocarina and playing the serenade of water and warping the water temple.

He stood at the top of the temple and sighed, oh how he hated this temple, but he wasn't going to leave Zelda behind. Especially not with his Shadow.

Oh how Shadow made Link mad. Everything about him infuriated Link. It was probably because Shadow was the one person Link feared more that Gannon. Oh, don't get him wrong, Gannon was terrifying, but alas, he was only an enemy. Shadow was more than that. The Shadow Link was part of him, his dark side, his other half so to say, the half he kept hidden. When he fought him, he was his own worst enemy. Human against Shadow, it was really eerie.

That's probably the reason Gannon hired Shadow, because Link feared him. In the fight against Gannon, there was no fear, only determination but now Link was afraid, afraid of loosing Zelda to the dark thoughts he kept hidden. Shadow knew all of links moves, all of his techniques, everything. Gannon also knew that Zelda was perfect bait, he had used her against him once before. When he trapped her in that pink crystal and forced her to watch as he fought the Grudo king. It was obvious…Gannon wanted Link dead.

He made his way to the Shadow's chamber. He looked around at the chambers illusion. He recognized the room. The glassy water floors, the smoky air that made it seem like it stretched on forever, the gnarled and twisted tree in the center, he recognized it all. He knew better however, he knew that behind this illusion there was nothing but blue brick, a small brick room, no vastness, no water, no tree, just brick.

"Ha! There's the slow poke now!" the shadow said in his silky voice. "Link!" he heard the scream for help, he couldn't find the source but he knew it was none other than princess Zelda. "Don't worry Link my boy; I haven't done anything to her…" Shadow paused. "Yet…" he smiled a demonic smile.

Link's anger burned like the fires of hell, begging to be released on this translucent demon. He gripped the master sword at his side, waiting, begging, for shadow to come out and fall at the tip of his blade. Finally, the shadow jumped in front of him holding a blade, which just like him was translucent.

"Are you watching princess? I want you to see him fall!" the shadow bellowed, smile never leaving his face. A small whimper filled the air and both opponents faced one another, ready. The fight was about to begin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Three: Away into the night.

"Did you forget … I know exactly what your about to do." The shadow sneered. Link didn't answer only grip his sword tighter, shield in other hand he bent his knees ready for anything. There was no way he was going to loose, especially since the princess needed him.

"Aw…right… strait to the point." The shadow mocked. "You always where a serious one." Link was filled with rage. He lunged at him with his sword, but as he did, the shadow mimicked him stopping him in mid swing. The swords clashed and Link backed away trying to find an opening. Link's anger burned and he thrashed wildly; with such speed, his sword flew. Finally, he hit the shadow. Translucent blood poured from the dark and torn smoke on his side.

"DAMN!" the shadow screamed, seizing his wound. Link charged in to finish the job. His sword met nothing but air as the shadow disappeared. Soon behind Link, the shadow rematerialized with the princes in his arms.

"We're leaving Link…" The shadow said, and then vanished, princess Zelda's shrieks for help echoing in links ears.

"WHY!!" he screamed punching the wall of the now brick room. "I'll kill him," he mentally vowed. Then he warped to the temple of time to gather his thoughts.

Dark Link was weaker than he thought. The farthest he got was the shoreline of Lake Hylia. He collapsed from exhaustion on the sandy ground as more smoky blood dripped from the gash on his side. "You may sleep well princess; I'll make sure not harm befalls you tonight." He reassured and took in a deep breath as he pulled his hand away from the wound. Zelda's heart went out to him, he reminded her of Link in a perverted sort of way and in her eyes, she was seeing Link in pain. Her heart went out to the shadow and kneeled at his side.

"Let me help you…" She offered. The shadow nodded. "If you wish it," he replied in a raspy breath. She examined his lesion carefully. Then she reached to the hem of her gown and ripped a strip off the bottom. She wrapped the cloth around the shadow's middle and tied the tourniquet tightly. She could feel his muscles tighten as she finished.

"Thank you princess…" he said slightly shocked. "No problem" she responded absent-mindedly looking at the midnight sky. The only light came off the dancing stars and foreboding moon. "The stars are so beautiful," She said in awe.

"They don't even show to me, compared to your beauty." He complimented. The princess smiled. "You're a lot kinder than I would have thought." She stated. "Things that are dark…" the shadow said almost invisible in the pale moonlight. "…Aren't always evil." He said smiling sadly. "Sometimes…. They're just misunderstood." He handed her a flower he had been playing with. Zelda adjusted it in her hair. "I would like to understand…" She said carefully, gazing once again up at the twinkling stars.

"Maybe you will…. Someday…" he whispered to the sky,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Four: Sunrise

Inside the temple of time Link sat on the pedestal of time. 'Where could the princess be?' he wondered. Grumpily, he strained his mind to come up with some idea that would tell him where he could go to rescue her.

'_Hello Link… How are you…' _the princess voice entered his mind.

'_ZELDA!! WHERE ARE YOU! Are you ok? SHADOW hasn't done anything has he?'_ Link mentally screamed to Zelda. He could hear her laughing in his mind. It calmed him slightly.

'_Yes Link, I'm perfectly fine, the shadow has been a perfect gentleman,' _she reassured him

'_Where are you?'_ he asked hurriedly picking up his stuff from the temple of time.

'_Lake Hylia, and by the way you didn't answer my question… how are you?"_ Zelda asked trying to retain the laughter in her voice.

'_No time now Zelda be there soon.'_ He replied as he bounded out of the temple.

Zelda's connection was broken with Link. He was worried about her and not in the mood to joke. Then something hit her did she really want to be rescued? YES!! She told her self. She didn't want to be handed over to Gannondorf! Was a she nut?

The sun was slowly rising and Link was on his way, soon all this confusion would end.

She smiled kindly at the napping shadow lying in front of her. She should probably at least wake him before Link came. She lightly shook the shadow as he stirred. He rolled over and looked at her with those intense gray eyes. A chill went down her spine and she shuttered.

"What is it princess?" the shadow asked. "I…was…um…. bored?" she quickly lied. The shadow seemed to buy it as he sat up and yawned.

Link was about to call Epona when he remembered the warping songs and mentally slapped himself. "How could I have been so stupid?" the hero asked as he quickly played the Serenade of water. As he warped to the top of the water temple he looked down at the beach to see something that made his blood boil.

"GET YOUR SLEEZY HANDS OFF HER!!" Link bellowed.

**Slightly before Link's appearance: **

Zelda looked at the Shadow still amazed at how much the two looked alike.

"Bored you say…" The shadow asked sneakily.

"A little." The princess replied. A malicious grin spread across the shadows face.

"TICKLE FIGHT" he yelled and pounced on the princess. He playfully tickled her and pinned her. He looked down into her sapphire eyes. She laughed and kicked as he tickled her sides. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. The urge got to great and before he knew what he was doing he had his lips on hers. At first she was surprised but Zelda melted into the kiss. Before the shadow could push it any farther the voice he hated most rang through the air.

"GET YOUR SLEEZY HANDS OFF HER!!" his opposite yelled coming towards them.

As Link charged his sword barley missed the rising shadow's head. The princess lay in the sand in shock. The two battled until the shadow was away from the princess and Link swooped in and grabbed her and whistled for Epona. As the faithful horse neared her master, Link put Zelda on her saddle before jumping on himself. He slapped the reigns and they left leaving the shadow standing in her tracks.

'Wow' princess thought. 'This is like that game hot potato.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter five: kisses of light

Link and Zelda rode swiftly into the night as Epona ran her hardest to get them away from the shadow's clutches. Finally the beast came to a stop as Link sighed with relief.

"I was really scared for you princess." The hero said stepping off of his steed. He offered a hand to the princess who took it gingerly before plopping on the soft grasses of Hyrule field. Zelda looked over at Link. She noticed immediately the difference between Shadow Link's pain filled gray eyes and the intensity of the heroic sapphire eyes Link had.

Link held her gaze as long as he could. Finally scared he might not be able to resist her much longer turned his head away.

"There really was no need for your fear; the Shadow was a perfect gentleman." She said happily."

"All except for kissing you!" the hero shouted. Once again anger rose that he wasn't the first one to feel the princess soft lips on his. The way her hair moved the way her brow was bent in frustration made him want to pull her into his thick arms and never let her go. He dreamed of waking up in the morning to her golden hair flowing over his arms, the womanly scent awaking his slumber. Oh how he wanted her but he respected royalty more than that.

"Link...?" she whispered. He couldn't resist it anymore. He gently tugged at her wrist letting her get the chance to pull away. She didn't only smiled and leaned into him. He held her petite frame against his solid one. He buried his head into her hair. She turned her head slightly so she could see the passion cloud his bright eyes. He spun her around the rest of the way and sat his mouth over hers without touching giving her chance to pull away. She didn't.

He almost wanted her to, so that he could escape this feeling that burned deep in the gut of his heart. He hesitated a moment longer when to his surprise the princess pushed up forcing the lips to meet. Link put his arms tightly around her waist pulling her deeply into his arms. Realization dawned on him and her jerked away. He bowed so low his chest was practically on the floor.

"Princess, I apologize for my rash actions, I am no better than my shadow..." he whispered regret burned his throat. Zelda noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"Link, do not regret, for I do not, by Din I've waited years for you to do something." She said comfortingly. She gently placed a shaking hand on his back.

"Please raise Link," she whispered. Link noticed the hope in her voice. He looked up at her. Wet tears brimmed her deep eyes. He stood and put a hand on her cheek. With his thumb he brushed the tears as they fell.

"Do not weep for me princess," he begged. "It was not meant to make your majesty cry." Link whispered. She smiled. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a black steed with a gray rider on its back. 'And here we go again she thought'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Six: Dark and Light Collide

The dark figure got closer each steep of the black steed echoed hard in the princess's mind. She knew the nearer it got the nearer she was to having to watch the two warriors battle it out and walk away with her. At this thought she became angry. Who where they to win her as a prize? She wasn't a prize! They both had there own excuses. Shadow Link needed her for Gannondorf. Link was supposed to be protecting her. But was this the real motive?

The dark horse reared as he came upon Link and Epona. The sound of swords becoming unsheathed happened in unison. Shadow jumped from his mighty steed and landed arms length from Link. "She's mine you blonde haired thief!" the Shadow accused shoving Link backwards. Link caught his balance. "Thief? Who stole her first?" Link countered. "I didn't steal her, you didn't have her to begin with!" the Shadow snapped. Link let out a low battle cry before charging sword in hand. CLASH! The sound echoed in the princess's ears. She was scared. For who? Well she wasn't quite sure.

Shadow Link had his qualities. He was charming for one. He was fun to be around and he defiantly liked her. He was mysterious and Zelda really wanted to know him better. He seemed sad depressed lonely. Zelda wanted to help him and she was almost sure she would be safe with him.

Link on the other hand was her first love. He treated her like the princess she was. He was always making her feel loved. But he put her above him while he bowed at her feet. She didn't like that. She knew she had Link's loyalty and that he would die before harm fell on her. He would honor and protect her until the goddesses decided to destroy the miserable planet that all these humans lived on.

"She's MINE!" the shadow scream. Zelda had lost track of how long the argument had gone on while she had thought all this over. Link screamed back. "SHES MINE!" both Link's glowered at each other. "I'm NO ONES!" the princess screamed making both heroes face her. "QUIT FIGHTING OVER ME LIKE I'm SOME PRIZE! I'm NOT TO BE WON!" She screamed. Link looked at her and started to apologize giving Shadow Link the time he needed to snatch her. Before Link could react shadow Link had Zelda in his arms on his shadowed steed. He smiled slyly before galloping out with Zelda in tow.

Link jumped onto Epona. 'I'll find them' he vowed. 'Don't lose faith in me yet Zelda' he begged and galloped after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

The Princess Of Destiny: Chapter Seven (Dark Secrets)

Each Gallop of Shadow link's Steed echoed in Zelda's Pointy Ears. The shady stallion ate up the distance between it and its target. Soon the smoky mount reared at the stairway at the foyer of Kariko Village.

He snatched the Princess by her waist letting her body hang lifelessly over his bulky forearm. Her dress swayed in the breeze and Zelda seized it down impatiently. He sat her on her feet. She straitened her dress out and flipped her curls behind her head. In annoyance she stuck out a lip and blew a wandering lock of hair back out of her fair face.

"You didn't try to escape… not even once…" The Shadow whispered "…Why?" Zelda's cerulean eyes flashed with exasperation so great it gave Link's double shivers.

"You guys treat this like a sport…" she began, her voice building with fury. "And nowadays I'm nothing but a flag to be captured. Isn't that accurate? Am I Just a good-looking, royal Trophy to be won? Isn't that what I am to you guys? A prize?" she sneered. Shadow Link grasped her arm. His eyes held apology. Zelda ripped her sleeve from his grasp. "Answer me Shadow…Answer me or I'll…"

"Or what Zelda…Huh or WHAT?! YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO HIM…. THAT SNOT NOSED GOOD DOER?! GO AHEAD!! GO BACK TO HIM!" The shadow screamed. Zelda cringed at the power produced by Shadow's voice.

"Your both acting like fools." She whispered gently. "I don't know who I want… you're both delightful and generous, and both treat me lovingly. I merely desire to know you. I stayed for that opportunity. I stayed because just as Link does… you deserve that chance too." Zelda finished kindness shining from the sapphire eyes.

Shadow gazed up from his feet and into Zelda's kind eyes. He caressed her soft cheek in his translucent hand. The smoke grazed her fair skin. It was so cold. It was so gentle. It left chills on Zelda's spine. Zelda shuttered but not in disgust but pure delight. He leaned in slightly and Zelda could feel his icy breath on her face.

"You want to know me?" Shadow whispered. Zelda nodded nervously. Those smoky gray eyes misty with a storm of passion. He put a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then maybe…" He whispered huskily in her ear. She shuddered again. "I should allow you to have a glimpse of me…" he pressed his icy lips against hers. A wave of arctic cold filled her body. She shivered with the cold, but she leaned into it. She leaned into it feeling, the refreshing wintry of the kiss. Hands of frost crept around her waist as delicate hands of warmth tangled themselves in foggy black locks. He dragged her fragile structure against his masculine one. So much like heaven to hold her like this. So much like ecstasy to feel her body. So pleasing to have her like this. He was so aware to every fraction of them that touched. They pulled away only vaguely. Their bodies still melded airtight. Eyes linked like a chain. Sapphire clashed with sliver. Blue eyes mixed with gray ones. Both clouded by zeal blazed so bottomless that it burned the flesh everyplace they touched.

Finally he made himself let go of her body afraid of what his dark thoughts would cause him to do. He grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He said and she followed him.

She found herself in the Graveyard. He grabbed her waist and had her hang to his neck. He jumped up onto a fenced ledge. "This is the Shadow Temple." Zelda whispered. "You still wish to know me?" The silhouette asked. Zelda cocked her head in thought. "Yes…" She stated. "Yes…I do," she agreed and allowed Shadow link to help her into the temple.

The Temple was foggy and musty. It was almost an accomplishment to breath in the heavy air. "Do you trust me Zelda?" The shadow asked. Zelda looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Do you trust me…my Princess would you Trust me with your life?"

Link sat at the Temple of Time again. 'Din, why does this seem familiar ' he thought. He sought out for Zelda with his mind. "LINK!! HELLLLLP!!" he heard. "ZELDA? Where are you!" he screamed franticly. Thoughts of the Shadow Temple filled his head. "I'm on my way"

(A few minutes before)

"Sure Shadow… I would trust you with my life" Zelda replied. Shadow link's eyes filled with sorrow. "I wish you wouldn't have said that…" he whispered. A deep chuckle filled the air. Zelda shivered. "My Dearest Princess… Long time no see…." The voice said from the darkness. Zelda recognized that voice. She looked at the shadow. "How…. Why…. Shadow…I thought…." She walked over to him and slapped him. "You little sleazy…." Shadow grabbed her hand before she could hit him again. "Zelda…no…my Princess…I'm Sorry."

Gannondorf grabbed her by her waist and put her in an all too familiar pink Crystal. "Aw Nayru not again!" she complained. What to do… what to do. "LINK!" she screamed. "HELP!!" she pleaded. "ZELDA? Where are you?" she heard him ask. Her magic was growing weaker. She couldn't send him a message. She tried to show him where she was. Then she collapsed. She hoped it got through.

Gannondorf looked down at his minion. "Good work shadow!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were going soft kissing her like that… but in the end you where only luring her in!" he laughed dangerously. Zelda gave the shadow a hurt look. "And to think." She said. "I thought I was in love with you," she whispered. The shadow looked up. "Zelda…" he whispered. "Please know that I will come for you." He vowed. "Don't bother…" she sneered. "I don't want to be rescued by the likes of you!" she spat. A tear crept down the shadows hazy face. "I thought," he whispered. "You said you would trust me with your life." He asked. "Yeah…" she replied. "Look where that got me."

Gannondorf let out a laugh. "My hard core shadow crying over a girl… oh this is too much!" he laughed. "Little shadow… I think there is one lesson I forgot to teach you…" he sneered. "Don't get attached." He threw a ball of lightning at Dark link and he fell backwards. "SHADOW!" Zelda screamed. "Shadow answer me?" and with that Dark link got a look of Zelda being torn away from his gaze. "I will come for you Zelda… I swear I will." And he went unconscious.

Link hook shot into the temple. He couldn't see the princess anywhere. He almost left to begin a search for her when he considered things in this temple weren't what they seemed. He pulled out a lens of truth. There his other half lay unconscious. Still no Zelda. He went over to the shadow and tried to rouse him. "Where is the princess!" he screamed. "Where is Zelda?" he shook the shadows limp form. It was no use. He pulled out a red potion and forced it down the shadows throat. The shadow began to sputter and choke. He coughed and sat up. "Din that stuff is horrible…." He choked. "Where is Zelda?" link asked trying to keep his anger down. "Zelda? She…" he seemed to think about it for a while. Then he stood strait up. " ZELDA!! I got to…!" he stumbled around. Link calmed him down. "Tell me what's happened." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Eight: Befriending fear

"She's gone link… I turned her in… I didn't mean to… I." the shadow sputtered.

"SHADOW!" Link yelled. "WHAT?!" the shadow screamed back. The rivalry they had buried under a deep love for the damsel in distress. Link drew in a deep breath trying to push down his anger. "Where is she?" he asked his voice breaking in worry. "Gannon…he took her" the shadow said falling from his sitting position to a keeling one. He held his face tears welling up at the edge of his eyes. It strained the musky gray eyes and slowly a tear leaked down a translucent cheek he held his face in his hands silhouette like locks of hair fell over his hands acting like a shield to his disgrace.

"Do you know where they are?" link asked looking away. It was hard to see himself cry. The shadow whipped his nose and sniffed trying to regain control over his raging emotions. "They probably went to the spirit temple…" shadow whispered. "So what are you waiting for…?" link asked coming to his feet. "I cant fight him are you crazy?" the shadow asked disgust burning from those dark eyes. The rivalry burning deeper now that he knew that this "Snot nosed good doer" would be the one to fix his wrong. "Why not?!" the original spat. "I may be your shadow… but shadows can't wield something as powerful as the master sword…I wouldn't be able to touch him." The shadow stated tears burning his eyes again. "So you're going to let me save her? You can still do your part… you're the only one that will be able to show me to Gannon… I could find him myself but I don't have the time. Zelda's life is on the line and the only way to save her is to get over this petty resent we have and work together to save her." Said Link.

The shadow looked up with a cunning eye. "You know what? Your right." The shadow said coming to his feet dusting off his dark tunic. "Lets go fix this. Lets go save Zelda!" the shadow said running out of the temple to find his dirty steed. Link followed. They straddled their steeds in unison. The shadow took off first link was close behind on their way to the desert colossus.

Zelda sat in the pink crystal watching as Gannon readied everything for her and link's demise. She slid down the side of the crystal face in hands trying to fight the tears that wouldn't stop trying to find their way out of her sapphire like eyes, "Why" she whispered. The only reply she got was her own echo. Sobs got caught in her throat as she thought of shadow link. "I was going to choose him," she whispered into the blinding pink light.

The two links abandoned their horses at the edge of the desert; link donned the lens of truth and gave it to his shadow. He tied the two of them together with a rope. "Lead the way." He whispered.

The sun burned links skin. His throat went dry and his eyes itched with the absorbing power of the sun. Shadow seemed to be getting lighter in the sunlight. But something pushed him onward. Link somehow knew it was the same thing that kept link trudging on behind him. Zelda. Time. Heat… Gannon… Exhaustion… all fought against the pair as they fought them all to get to the princess.

Finally relief sounded in link's ears. "Where here." He stated. Above Link stood a monstrous monument. Statues ten times his size supported the doorway to the temple. Link untied the rope. The two entered together the coolness of the temple never so appealing. The two rested. If only for a moment. They drank some water they found inside and continued on there quest to rescue Zelda.

The temple was long and confusing. After much running, fighting and bickering the pair could hear the chuckles of Gannon and the Cries of a beautiful princess. Link entered slowly and stealthy followed by his shadow. "Get Zelda," he whispered. "I'll deal with Gannon."

The Shadow entered. Trying to stay where it was dark to conceal his presence. Soon he reached the princess's crystal. "Link? Is that you?" Zelda asked. The shadow stepped closer. Zelda sneered. "What do you want?" she sneered. "I told you I would come for you." He whispered.

Zelda fought back tears again. All the resent she had, was trying so hard to disappear but the rational side of Zelda refused to let it go. He had come for her… he had come to undo what had been done. Zelda placed her hands against the crystal's walls almost willing to feel the refreshing cold of the shadows warm embrace. She fought against the urge to scream her love to him till even she had no doubt. She wanted to be with him, that much she knew, but getting out of this alive, either one of them was impossible with out the hero of time. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde haired figure step into the light in front of Gannon's poorly put together throne. "Link… one day… I'll thank you." She whispered and looked into shadow links sliver eyes. "Take me away." She breathed, her breath leaving a light fog on the inside wall of the pink prison she was contained in.

Link steeped into the light. Before him stood a throne only Gannon would be proud to sit in. skulls lined the headpiece attached to an iron seat stained in blood. Body parts the glue holding together the death trap like monument of his cruelty. A deep chuckle took in the little air between the two warriors. As the chuckle traveled link's spine gooseflesh tickled his arms. Fear tingled his entire body, would it help him prevail of would be the thing that killed him.

The master sword at Link's side began to itch with a certain anxiety, its power radiating from its sheath. The master sword was the taker and bringer of life but death had also kissed its blade. "So…" the orange haired western said. "Have you come for the princess?" he asked a smile on his lips. "I guess you could say that." Link replied, his azure eyes normally so friendly now hard with death and survival on mind. "Well go to her if you wish…" Gannon said waving a hand in the direction of Zelda. A sneer played across his lips like shadows in a lighted room. "You know…" Link paused. "As tempting as that is… I have something to take care of." And the ear bleeding sound of the master sword leaving its sheath filled the air. The sneer playing across Gannon's lips finally went to rest. He knew that blasted sword. Nayru yes, that sword was the reason he spent so much time in the spiritual realm, sages laughing at his every turn, gods spitting at him for his corruption. That sword would be the first thing to go… go that is right through Zelda's chest.

Link grinded his boot into the ground, concentrating only on the opponent and lunged, swinging with the precision of an experienced dealer of death and Gannondorf met every move with the same terrifying power. Gannon now more powerful, swifter, deadlier than ever, was back from the damned to show his slayer the rage burning behind those smiling eyes. No longer afraid of the blonde before him Gannon let his power fly. Lightening burned through his veins tickling his fingertips so fiercely that the bolt was daring Gannon to let free. The air filled with static and the lightning found its way into link's chest. His body shuddered with the force of the lightning, his organs going through electric shock; his heart rate speeding up so fast is should burst.

Finally the crystal broke and Zelda leapt into the shadows arms. In the darkness you could see the pink tint of Zelda's dress through the transparency of the shadow. A scream broke the moment as Zelda's triforce resonated. Her heart began to burn and tears came from her eyes again. Suddenly she felt empty and the shadow began to disappear around her. "What's going on?" Zelda cried. "It must be link! Something's wrong!" the Shadow cried. Then in the pale torch light Zelda could see link shivering in pain. Fear took over her as both of her protectors began to fade away from the world of the living.

"Shadow?" Zelda asked, as the he became lighter and lighter. "Why are you leaving me?" she asked tears burning her navy eyes. "I'm only a shadow after all,…" he whispered. Link was dying and taking her love with him. He was link's shadow and with him he would die. Then donned on her. She was still in love with link too. "LINK!!" she screamed

"LINK!!" the sound coursed through links ears as blood leaked from his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his shadow fading too. No one would be there to protect the thing he had been protecting from the beginning. "Zelda…." He whispered and found the strength to live. Slowly he stood limply he held the master sword. "You becoming quite the annoyance…" Gannon said smirking once again. "Where have I heard that before." Link said. But it echoed. His shadow stood behind him. "Let me lend you my strength." He said holding out a hand to his original. Link smiled. "Only for now." He choked. And took the hand of the other him. The shadow sunk into him and then it wasn't so hard to hold the weight of the master sword.

"So where were we?" link smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Nine: Defying Death

Link could feel the coldness of the shadows soul keeping him alive. A sinister smile danced across his lips like a Grudo in heat. The master sword begged to be thrust through Gannon's chest with such intensity that it was hard for Link to keep it under wraps.

So the battle began again only now it wasn't a fight of good and Evil but a fight of life and death now that link was in a state that was neither yin on yang but something in between for the first time ever his shadow and him truly worked as one to protect the thing both of them valued more than anything…

The princess watched in the background, as she feared for both of them. She was sure that it was the shadow she wanted but now looking at the joint of the two she couldn't make her decision again. Link came to save her as well as always and she had loved him all along. If it hadn't been for link her and the shadow would never have survived and as easily as link died at Gannon's hand it didn't seem like he himself had thought he would survive. He was willing to sacrifice himself for Zelda as always but now a new element came into play. Link was willing to die for his shadow as well, and for the two of them to be together even though the love link had for Zelda had been there as long and as strong as Zelda's love for link. "Make it back to me… both of you…" she whispered in the blood red light that bathed the battleground, in the end whatever happened only one man would win this war.

Gannon charged the electricity again but link only smirked. He pulled out light arrows feeling the warmth of Zelda's magic. He strung the bow and lightning clashed with light. He could feel the shadow flinch in his skin at the light. Gannon roared in frustration and seem to glide across the floor as he pounced on link. Link fell backward but recovered, bent backwards as he pushed his strength against Gannon refusing to fall at his hand again. Finally link succeeded and rose to his feet, it was taking a little effort to regain his strength.

Link spun into the figure that was the curse that has plagued Hyrule for far too long. Blood was spat from angry wounds. Links or Gannon's? No one knew exactly. Blood blended in with the red torchlight, invisible in the metallic darkness of the room. Finally link hit a weak spot, Gannon if only for a moment fell to a knee. Link put the master sword to his throat. "I wont make the same mistake this time…" link said as Gannon began to choke on blood coming from his throat. "I wont just seal you up this time…" link sneered applying more pressure. "I'll finish YOU!!" he screamed and Gannon's head left his shoulder and flew across the room landing with a sickening thud in the middle of the red light. Spotlighted the head twitched. Slowly the body went limp and found its rightful place bleeding on the floor.

A whimper escaped Zelda's mouth. 'Shadow… lend me your strength a moment longer… I know she loves you… if that's what she really wants… so be it…. But if I die you know your coming with me… wait till I can get some potion… remember I'm doing this for Zelda, if I had it my way… id rather die, for without Zelda… I really am nothing…. You may be a shadow that can't wield the master sword but you have the thing even the hero of time cant have and she's standing before you.' Link stated almost too weak to go on. The joint of the two walked to the princess, tears stained her blood-splattered cheeks. Her hair was tangled her dress torn and stained but she had never looked more beautiful to him. Link ran to her and wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and confess his love and make her his right there. Smother her in kisses and play with the golden tresses that framed her pale face, but he knew it was the shadow she really wanted.

"Princess…" Link asked. "Could you lend me your strength one last time?" he asked smiling. The princess nodded with a small grin. But she knew it wasn't over yet. She closed her eyes and a bright light enveloped him. All wounds retracted. Link and the shadow separated again. "Look lets get out of here…" The shadow whispered and both looked at link as he smiled and pulled out an ocarina. "Hang tight." He whispered.

They stood in a circle in Hyrule field. Even link the hero who had been selfless even now when the one thing he had fought for his entire life was about to be taken from him smiled, they had done it again, Gannon was gone.

Zelda finally frowned. "I know…this has been hard on both of you… wanting to know my decision…" She whispered. Link knew what was coming and winced knowing the blow he was about to receive would damage him for life. "And its time the indecision stopped." She stated. Color was starting to come back to her cheeks a little. And tears welled up in her eyes. This petty fight between the opposites had hurt her most of all. Link knew her hurt was about to go away, she would choose and get the one she wanted, he would live on only so the shadow could continue to make her happy till the day she died. And if she was happy… link could at least continue to live.

"Zelda…" link whispered. Zelda looked to him. "I do want you to know… whatever you decide, you wont have to apologize." Zelda looked to him and for the first time in her life she thought link was going to cry. This warrior that she had known since she was 8 years old, had never shown the slightest hint of a tear, but now when he thought of loosing her tears welled to his eyes like a small child separating from his mother for the first time.

"Link?" Zelda asked confused. The tough exterior melted away and she saw link, the same as when she tried to tell him he was going back to past, and she wouldn't remember him, and it would all be better. He was sad and scared of loosing her.

Zelda sighed. This was going to be tough. Love never was easy, it wasn't easy to let link go, it wasn't easy to forget shadow, it wasn't easy watching the two of them put their lives on the line for her, But love had its own course and it was going to take it if she liked it or not. So she might as well go with the flow.

"Link…? Shadow…? I've made my decision. And I choose…." Zelda was cut off buy a short eruption by Death Mountain. She giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter One: Witnessing the Opposites

Chapter Ten: Noon

She giggled. "I choose…" she walked over to the shadow. Link let his feelings loose and tears fell down his dirt stained and blood splotched face. Zelda kissed the shadow; only the shadow noticed it wasn't the same type of kiss she had given him in Kariko village. "Why?" the shadow asked. He knew what was happening. "I choose," she said again, turning to the crying link. Link looked up hope shining in his eyes. "Link…" she whispered. Slowly she turned back to the shadow. "It was my way of saying goodbye." She whispered. "I don't understand… how did this happen… even link knew you where going to choose me." The shadow whispered.

"I was going to." She stated. "But I realized something… your only a shadow…" the sun rose in the sky. "And eventually…." She murmured "Shadows…will…fade…." Tears fell down her face. The sun was directly above them. Noon. The shadow looked into Zelda's eyes for the last time. "I love you," he whispered. Tears leaked from the sapphires in her eye sockets. "I love you too…." She breathed and ran into his arms. He held her close as he faded away. The cold embrace was being torn away from her as the warmth of the sun tickled her flesh.

She fell to the floor. "SHADOWWWW!!" she screamed in pain. Her heart was aching. "Zelda…?" link asked carefully. Zelda whipped a tear from her eye. "He wasn't real," she whispered numbly. "Huh?" link asked. "He wasn't real," she repeated. "Gannon told me how he created him when he kidnapped me… he was only your greatest fear…" she whispered into the wind. "I didn't believe it at first, till he started fading when you started to die…" she explained. "But I know better now… that he's in you… and I do love him… but I've always loved you." She stood and smiled. Link smiled. Then spoke. "You know… I have this thing …called the triforce of courage." He said. Zelda laughed. "No kidding?" she asked sarcastically. "It's helped me a lot," he said walking near to her. "Really?" she asked playing along. "But it never did the one thing I wanted it to." He explained walking up close to her. "And what's that?" she asked smiling brightening up her tear stained eyes.

Link leaned in to Zelda and tipped her over his arms and kissed her with all the passion that had been burning in him for 10 years. 10 years ago he met her, now 10 years later he finally had her in his arms kissing her the way every night he wished he could do. Her arms found their way around his neck. He pulled her body into his daring anything to stop him now. Her hair shined in the sunlight almost reflectively. Spilling over his arms. Her dress torn and blood stained dancing in the gentle breeze tickling the grass on the ground. Her long delicate hands caressed his face. Her long nails pressing into his neck.

On the hill behind them Epona reared and neighed. Nothing was going to stop them. Finally Zelda pulled away. "Is that what you wanted the courage to do?" she asked. "Not exactly." Link smirked and got on one knee. Zelda gasped. "Will you marry me?" link asked. Zelda smiled. "You know my answer…" she smiled. "It's my father you'll have to convince." She stated. "How's that?" he asked holding her tightly. "Ill do anything to have you." "Well…. there is this competition…." She said innocently. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked and whistled for Epona.


End file.
